villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Slaanesh
Slaanesh is the name given to the malevolent chaos deity of lust, excess, pleasure, perfection and hedonism. Slaanesh typically appears in a form which is female on the right side and male on the left with two sets of horns rising from its flowing golden hair, however it can assume any form or gender it pleases. It is also known by a multitude of titles such as the Prince of Chaos, Prince of Excess, Prince of Pleasure and Lord of Dark Delights. To the Eldar, who do not name the god, it is referred to only by the Lovecraftian titles of She Who Thirsts, She Who Is Not Named, The Great Enemy, The Great Serpent and so forth. The name "Slaanesh" derives from Slaaneth - the god's name in the language of Chaos, (Slaa meaning "ecstasy", "pleasure", etc, Neth meaning "lord of", "master of", or "prince of"; hence, the Prince of Pleasure). The correct adjective of things associated with Slaanesh (such as its worshippers) is "Slaaneshi". Slaanesh was fully born at the moment of the Fall of the Eldar. The birth of Slaanesh created the Eye of Terror and slew most of the Eldar except those far enough away from the Eldar homeworlds to escape. This event also slew many of the Eldar Gods. Followers Noise Marines Noise Marines are the dedicated Slaaneshi Chaos Space Marine foot soldiers, commonly found in the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion, but also in other Slaanesh-devoted space marine warbands such as The Flawless Host. Their trademark is the use of devastating sonic weaponry that confuses and demoralizes enemy forces in a wild show of “deafeningly loud, psycho-sonically and pyrotechnically explosive attacks”. -please see Noise Marines for more information on these depraved hedonists. Champions Of Slaanesh Lucius the Eternal One of Slaanesh's most favored subjects and a mighty champion of the chaos god - please see Lucius the Eternal for more information on this dangerous opponent. Daemons Keepers Of Secrets Keepers of Secrets are the Greater Daemons of Slaanesh. Created subconsciously by the Prince of Pleasure, these Daemons are the ultimate manifest of his desire for physical excess and pleasure in battle. Each of Keeper of Secrets has a unique appearance that mirrors Slaanesh's mood at the time of its creation. Their looks can range from terrifyingly haunting but almost human to bestial, though all are tall and lithe with long claws and limbs and a crown of horns that sprouts from their head and intoxicating eyes that look like black crystals. Nearly all Keepers of Secrets are armed with a giant daemonic weapon known as a witstealer sword which can sap away the mind of enemies, stripping more away with every cut until nothing of their memories, personality or sanity remain. As well as being vicious warriors, Keepers of Secrets are also capable of weaving powerful spells of misdirection and mystification. They invade the thoughts of their enemies, sending them visions of glory, titillating their egos, and caressing their inner desires to lead them astray. They seek to give and receive sensation in all forms, be it pain or pleasure, but there is nothing more enjoyable to them than the corruption of the noble and pure. They also are surrounded by a breeze that confuses all enemies around and allows the daemon to prey on them easily. The Keepers of Secret live to feed from others emotions, especially fear, hope, despair. They love the sensation of cutting through flesh and bestowing the feeling of pain onto its enemies. As well as striking amazingly fast with their limbs, they also cause corruption in another way, they love to turn emotions such as courage, bravery and valor into selfishness and other emotions. Daemonettes Daemonettes are Lesser Daemons of Slaanesh. They are the most numerous of her daemonic minions and serve him as handmaidens, warriors and agents. Daemonettes appear as both beautiful and repulsive to those who look upon them. Their bewitching opal eyes and enchanting aura veil their androgynous features and grotesque claws, revealing an alluring appearance the beholder will always consider the epitome of beauty. Depending on the situation Daemonettes can be gracious and swift warriors, using their razor-sharp claws when violent force is necessary, or subtle messengers and seducers who will haunt the dreams and nightmares of their victims. Those Daemonettes that excel in their servitude may serve the Lord of Pleasure personally as courtesans on his throne. The more privileged a Daemonette is, the closer she is allowed to approach the throne. Steeds of Slaanesh Steeds of Slaanesh are swift and powerful Daemonic steeds of Slaanesh, capable of running for eternity without ever tiring. A Mount has a serpentine body propelled on two long, muscular legs. Its head is extremely narrow, little more than a slender snout with eyes, from which a tongue several meters long flicks and darts and can taste the desire of mortals. Steeds are vicious when roused, their tongues lashing like whips, their clawed feet kicking and eviscerating. They are incarnations of Slaanesh's free spirit, insatiably curious and, like all Damons of Slaanesh, always crave experience. Fiends of Slaanesh Slaanesh fiends are warp-birthed monstrosities that perversely mix human, reptile and insect characteristics in a single form. They are endowed with long, slender bodies covered with delicate scales, whip-like tails with mesmerizing movements, four legs with humanoid feet and two claw-like arms they employ for disemboweling their enemies. Their heads are bovine-like, covered with horns and gleaming eyes; their mouths narrow and fanged, with a characteristic long tongue used for tasting the air and endowed with a soporific substance which induces coma in those caressed by it. In battle, the Fiends show an unnatural ability and speed, leaping towards their prey and balancing on their tail and pincers, and running in a confusing side-to-side movement which often confounds their enemies. As they gather for the kill they let out a keening song that by itself can cause death or terrible damage to organs. Hate-Angels A new form of daemon created by Slaanesh that are capable of flight. Little else is known about them currently. Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Cataclysm Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Deities Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Genderless Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Muses Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Creation Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Genocidal Category:Nihilists Category:Torturer Category:Monster Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Addicts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female